Dadatar
by MeganKoumori
Summary: Seven years after 'Sozin's Comet.' Aang and Katara are expecting, as well as Suki and Sokka. Rating changed to T.
1. Chapter 1

1: Kyoshi Island, March

Seven years after Sozin's Comet and the defeat of the Fire Lord

* * *

It was dinnertime. Inside their bungalow, Suki stood by the fireplace, stirring a pot of fish and vegetable soup. Her husband inhaled. "Smells good!"

Suki beamed and grabbed a bowl. Ladling the chunky broth into the stone container, she said, "I hope this tastes all right! I've never used this type of fish in this recipe before!"

As she handed Sokka the bowl, he said, "Would I ever marry a woman who couldn't cook?"

She gave him a look.

Sokka grinned sheepishly and said, "I mean, I wouldn't care if you were the worst cook on the island!"

"Thank you…"

"Or for that matter in the South Sea!"

"I got it…"

"Or even you were the most horrible, worst of the worst cook on the Earth!"

"Sokka!" Suki interrupted. Again, Sokka grinned sheepishly and took a bite of soup. It dribbled a little into his beard; it just covered under his lower lip and didn't touch his chin. Still, he insisted it looked "manly."

"Aren't you hungry?" Asked Sokka. He had noticed Suki hadn't gotten a bowl for herself. Instead, she was just sitting across from him.

"Not really," she answered, folding her hands on the tabletop. "Actually, I have something to talk to you about."

Sokka's mouth was full of soup. "Hmm?"

Suki smiled shyly. "Sokka, I'm 'late.'"

Sokka swallowed and put down his bowl. "Late for what?"

"You _know_," she pressed. "I'm _'late.'_ Get it?"

Sokka shook his head. "Uh-uh."

Suki sighed. "I haven't had my cycle in two months."

"You have a cycle?" Suki groaned. "Well, I'm sure we can get you a new one, no problem!" Sokka patted her arm. "Now about your being late, I think I can come up with a device that can keep you on time! Maybe like a small sundial that attaches to your wrist! Oh wait, then what about cloudy days?"

"Sokka!" Suki cried in frustration, finally standing up. "I'm pregnant!"

Sokka's spoon clattered to the floor. "Huh?" He squeaked. "Pregnant?" Suki nodded and sat down next to him. He took her hands in his. "Why didn't you tell me? What a time to worry about a missing cycle!"

"Sokka…" He looked at her expectantly, and she sighed and shook her head. "Never mind." Smiling, the two embraced happily.


	2. Chapter 2

2: Three days later

* * *

Suki sang happily as she wiped down the table with a damp cloth. _"'Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter, spring, summer and fall. Four seasons fooooor love. Four seasons…'"_

Carrying a large bag of meat over his shoulder, Sokka entered the kitchen. He dropped it on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for your sister and…Hey!" Suki cried as Sokka scooped her up and planted her bottom in a chair. "What are you doing?"

"You were working!" Sokka answered. "Pregnant women shouldn't work! I'll do this!" He grabbed the rag and began to wash the morning's breakfast crumbs away.

Suki stood. "Sokka, its 'Pregnant women shouldn't lift heavy objects!'" She made a grab for the rag. "And I doubt this cloth is going to…"

Sokka gently sat her back down. "No, no, my Sweet! You just relax, I'll take care of the housework!"

Suki crossed her arms and shrugged. "Ok, have it your way!"

* * *

The wind whipped through Katara's hair, making the brown locks slap against her bronze skin. Ahead, Aang held onto Appa's rein.

Clutching her jacket, Katara scooted up next to him and peered over the Bison's head. "There it is! There's Kyoshi!"

Aang guided Appa toward the island. "Take us down, Boy!" He smiled and put his arm around Katara. "I can't wait to see Sokka and Suki! We haven't seen them since our wedding! That was ten months ago!"

Katara smiled as the statue of Avatar Kyoshi came into view. "I can't wait to tell them about our surprise…"

* * *

Sokka was nosily washing dishes in a tub. Suki winced as the plates clanked together. "Sokka, please!"

"What?"

She got on the floor and knelt down next to the tub. "You're going to chip the dishes! Here let me…"

Sokka pulled the cup he was rinsing out of her reach. "Ah, ah, ah! You're supposed to be taking it easy!"

As she tried to grab the cup, she said, "All I want to do is get this house spotless before Katara and Aang come to visit! Their letter said they'd be here today!"

"C'mon," said Sokka. "They're not going to care what the house looks like!"

Suki stopped trying to snatch the cup. "Well I care!"

"You do?"

"Of course I do! What makes you think I wouldn't care about a clean house?"

Sokka gave her a lopsided grin. "Well you married me, didn't you?"

Suki smiled and flicked water at him. He chuckled and flicked some back. Before it could become a splash fight, however, shouts came from outside. Suki stood and went to the window. "What's happening, Won?" She called to a little boy who was running by.

He stopped and pointed. "The Avatar's here!" He cried. "We can see his bison!"

* * *

As Aang slid down Appa's side, he found himself surrounded by people, mostly children. They pulled on his shirt and chattered excitedly as they mobbed him. Taking a deep breath, Aang blew a large gust of wind, causing one of the children to fly up in the air. As she fell back down, Aang reached out and caught her. Now the children became even more excited. They crowded closer, begging to be next.

Katara started to climb down, Momo on her shoulders. Aang put the little girl down and reached up to grab her. "Careful, Katara!"

"I'm fine…"

As her feet touched the island, there was a joyous cry of, "Katara!" Katara turned and stretched her arms wide to receive her sister-in-law in a hug. The lemur hopped off Katara and onto the ground.

Suki kissed her cheek. "It seems like it's been forever."

"There's our Avatar!" Sokka gave Aang a whack on the back. "You being nice to my sister?"

Blushing bright red, Aang gave an enormous grin. He rubbed the back of his hairless head as he laughed embarrassed. "Well…I _guess _you could say that…"

Sokka looked confused. He turned toward Katara for an explanation. She smiled and pulled off her coat, revealing her round belly.

Suki squealed and gave Katara another hug, but Sokka's jaw dropped. "Katara!" He cried. "You got so fat!"

Katara rolled her eyes as she broke Suki's hug. "I'm _not_ fat, you blubber head! I'm pregnant!"

"Pregnant?" Sokka whipped around and pointed at Aang. "You! You knocked up my sister!"

Aang laughed again, the redness now consuming his entire face. "Yeah, kind of…"

"Nobody impregnates my baby sister without getting a boomerang to the noggin!" Aang made an "Eep" noise but Katara stepped in between them.

"Sokka, don't be ridiculous! I'm as much responsible as Aang…"

"I can't hear you!" Sokka clasped his hands over his ears and began to sing. "La, la, la! _Winter, spring, summer and fall…"_

"Don't pay attention to him," Suki said, slipping her arm through Katara's. "I think it's wonderful! And guess what? Sokka and I are going to have a baby too!"

"Oh _really?" _Katara shot her brother a mischievous smile. "Now who's knocking up who?"

"That's different!" Cried Sokka, but no one was listening. Katara and Suki were both talking at the same time and Aang was following them to the house.

Sokka looked at Appa. "It's different, right?" Appa just made a groaning growl.

* * *

At dinner, Sokka pushed his food around his plate as he rested his elbow on the table with his fist against his temple. Once in awhile, he'd shoot a murderous glare at Aang, but his scowls went unnoticed.

Suki was feeling Katara's belly. "I think I felt a kick!"

"How far along are you, Suki?" Asked Aang.

"Two months! And what about you, Katara? You must be almost due!"

"Actually," Katara rubbed her stomach. "I still have a month to go."

Sokka nearly choked. Suki looked surprised. "But you're so big! Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh," said Katara. "I counted backward from my first missed cycle and determined the date of conception must've been…"

"Oh geez!" Sokka interrupted loudly. Everyone looked at him. "Look, can we not talk about babies and conception and whatnot? I'm trying to eat!"

Suki looked irritated. "Conceiving a child is not a gross thing, Sokka. And you should know."

Katara pushed out her chair and heaved her large stomach up as she stood, hands on her hips. "What is your problem, Sokka? You've been a total creep since Aang and I landed! I thought you would be happy for us! I'm happy for you and Suki! Couldn't you give us the same courtesy?"

Sokka glared. "Suki's and my situation is completely different from yours!"

"How?"

"Because…because…" Sokka pointed. "Because we're married!"

Everyone gave him a lame look. "And what do you think Aang and I are? Roommates?" Katara answered dryly.

Sokka tried again. "You're too young!"

"Katara's only two years younger than you and Suki, Sokka. And I'm only a year younger than her!" Aang flipped a date into his mouth, then shot one over to Momo on a puff of air. The lemur chirped and stuffed the fruit in his mouth.

"Face it, Sokka! You're just being a big bonehead about this!" Katara added angrily.

"Am not!" Sokka argued back. "Suki and I have been married three years next August! You and Aang…well, you haven't even been married a whole year yet!"

Aang shrugged. "We didn't plan it. Sometimes these things just happen."

"Yes," Katara stood by Aang and let him put his arm around her waist. "And Aang and I are very happy, Sokka."

"Well, I'm not!"

"Well, maybe we should just leave!" Katara shouted at her brother.

"Maybe you should!"

"No wait!" Suki stood in between the bickering siblings. "Sokka didn't mean it, Katara!"

"Like fun I didn't!"

Suki glared. _"Sokka…"_ She said in a warning tone.

"You know what? I'm going outside!" Sokka walked out of the room and slammed the door.

Suki sighed. "I'm so sorry you guys. I'll go talk to him…"

"No, wait." Aang stood. "I'll talk to him." He motioned to Momo, who scampered up his shoulders. "C'mon, Little Pal. Let's go find out what's eating him."

* * *

Aang found Sokka by the shore, trying to skip rocks. "Oh look who is it," said Sokka without looking. "The Impregnator!"

Aang picked up a couple rocks and started to skip too. Momo jumped down and began to chase a bug. "Sokka, you had to know Katara and I would have kids someday."

Sokka sighed as he watched the ocean. It was black like the night sky and the wind made it lap itself in wave after wave. "I know," he said.

"I guess it came as quite a shock, huh?"

"Yeah," Sokka tossed another rock. It sank upon entering the water. "To tell the truth, Aang, I guess it's not that you're having a baby that's bothering me."

"Then what is?"

"I guess your baby and our baby and Zuko's baby just remind me that everything has changed, and it'll never go back."

"I used to dislike change too," said Aang as he tossed a stone. "But as I've grown up I've realized change is part of life, and we should embrace it rather than fear it. Without change, the Fire Nation would still be terrorizing the Earth. Without change, I'd still be stuck in that iceberg…"

"Not all change is good!" Sokka turned to look at him. "Zuko and Mai are Fire Lord and Lady. Toph's in charge of the Earth Rumble as they tour the four nations. You and Katara are traveling around the world, and Suki and I are living on Kyoshi. We hardly ever get to see each other anymore!"

"That's not true! We all get together every July! And there are visits in between…"

"I guess what I'm saying is, during the war we were like a family. Then there was a year after the war when we were still all together, but then everyone moved on. I miss that close knit relationship we all had. Even back when I wasn't sure any of us were going to live through the day, we still had each other."

"You miss the security that being in a large group of close friends brought." Said Aang simply.

"Pretty stupid, huh?" Said Sokka, hurling a rock at the water. "It's been seven years and I'm still pining for the good old days."

"I don't think it's stupid," said Aang. "I think it's natural to look at the past with certain longing. That's called nostalgia."

The final rock plunked into the water and Sokka and Aang turned to face each other. "You know, Kid? You're pretty smart."

Aang grinned. "Well, I am the Avatar!"

Sokka slung his arm around Aang's shoulder and they walked back to the bungalow. "Oh, and Aang?"

"Hmm?"

"Congratulations on your new baby. I mean it."

"Thanks Sokka. You too." Over his shoulder, he called, "C'mon, Momo! We're going inside!"

As the lemur scurried behind them, Aang frowned. _Change should be embraced. So why can't I?_


	3. Chapter 3

3: Two days later

* * *

Suki pulled her head out of the bucket on her lap. Stars danced in front of her eyes. Katara knelt beside her on the floor and pressed a cup into her hands. "Here, have some ginger tea! Iroh taught me how to make this back in Ba Sing Se. Ginger helps relieve nausea." Suki smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Good morning, everyone!" Said a cheerful voice. Katara and Suki looked up to see Sokka at the door. He held out a line with several fish attached. "I caught breakfast! And it's fresh!"

Suki turned green and stuck her head back in the bucket. Katara glared. "Sokka!"

"What? We live on an island, Katara! We eat lots of fish!" Sokka argued. Suki just vomited.

* * *

Sokka found Aang outside, grooming Appa with a giant broom under the pavilion where the bison was being kept. Thick white fur rained around him. "Women!" Sokka kicked some fur. "You try to do something nice, but no!" He made his voice high-pitched. "'Sokka, don't bring that fish in here! You're making Suki sick!'"

"Don't worry," said Aang, continuing to brush. "Morning sickness only lasts about three or four months."

"_Months?"_ Sokka groaned, then winced as a big chunk of fur fell on his head.

* * *

Suki seemed better a few days later. Sokka found her and Katara in the living room; Katara was on the sofa and Suki was sitting on the floor under her belly. Katara had pulled up her shirt enough to expose her stomach. Suki had a few bowls of color and was decorating the swollen mass.

"Suki? What are you doing?"

"Belly painting," she answered, adding some blue. "It's a fun pregnancy activity…Hey!" Sokka moved her aside to take a look.

"Why'd you paint Oyaji?"

"It's not Oyaji!" Suki argued. "It doesn't even have a beard! It's a baby!"

"So why'd you give it a ponytail?"

"That's its forehead! I just messed up a little!"

"Uh huh, sure."

"Hey guys." Aang came in. He was carrying some firewood. "Why are you painting Admiral Zhao on my wife's stomach?"

"It's a baby!" Suki snapped.

"So why'd you give it a ponytail?"

Suki shot him a dirty look as Katara laughed. "I can't wait to see what this looks like."

There was a grumbling sound. Everyone looked at Suki. "Was that the Unagi or your stomach?"

"I am hungry," Suki admitted, stroking her belly. She smiled. "You know what I'd really like?" Sokka shrugged. "Honey berries!"

"Honey berries?" Sokka cried. "But honey berries have thorns! Huge, giant, thorny thorns!"

"_Ok…"_ Suki sighed as she grabbed a cloth to wipe off her fingers. "I just wanted something sweet and delicious and in its peak season. I guess I'll have to go through my whole pregnancy craving the one thing I could only get right now…"

"All right, all right!" Sokka stood. "I'll get you the stupid berries!"

Suki beamed, but Aang looked concerned. "If you're going out, you better hurry up. It's going to storm in an hour."

"Don't worry," Sokka said over his shoulder. "I'll be back in a flash!"

The paint was dry and Katara stood. There was a mirror next to the doorway and she studied the picture Suki had drawn. "Well, I think it's a beautiful picture, Suk…Uhhh…" She groaned, grasping her stomach.

Aang was at her side in a second. "What is it? Is it time?"

"Don't be silly," Katara straightened up. "I've still got a little more than four weeks left. The baby just stuck its feet into my ribs, that's all."

Aang put his hand on her back. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Suki grabbed Katara's arm. "I know! Why don't you pick out dinner tonight?"

"All right."

"I've got a big book of recipes I've collected from everyone in the village…" Aang watched them go into the kitchen.

He sighed. "Only four weeks left."

* * *

It took Sokka ten minutes to walk from the outskirts of the village to the patch where the honey berries grew near the woods. They looked remarkably like blueberries, except they were a shiny gold color and instead of fruity pulp, they were filled with succulent honey.

Sokka knelt down and opened his sack. He eyed the giant briars, but steeled his resolve. "Come to Papa!" Using his thumb and forefinger, he carefully loosened each berry from its stem and put it in the bag. After he had gotten about thirty, he gave a satisfactory smile. "There!" He tied the bag and patted its bulging side. "Well, that was easy!"

There was a thump and a growl. Sokka gulped and turned. A huge bear was standing on its hind legs, snarling at him.

Sokka screamed and tripped…right into the honey berry bush and its thorns. He screamed again and jumped out of the bramble. He tore away from the woods' edge, the bear behind him, roaring and snapping the whole time.

* * *

Katara was washing the paint off her belly when the rain started to come down. "I hope Sokka's all right," she said as she tossed the washcloth in the basin.

"He'll be fine!" Said Aang confidently. He was bent over the fireplace, stacking the logs he'd fetched earlier. He lit them using a small jet of fire from his fingers.

Suki was sitting at the table, chopping daikon. "Besides, how much trouble can someone get into collecting berries?"

There was a loud clap of thunder that made all three jump in fright. The door swung open.

"Sokka?" Katara cried in disbelief. Her brother was wet and dirty with scratches on his arms, face and legs. Still, he held up the bag of berries with pride.

"I got 'em!" He said triumphantly. "I got the honey berries!" He set the sack on the table next to Suki's radishes. "I had to wrestle a bear to get them, but it was worth it! Sent that overgrown groundhog crying for its mommy!" Suki smiled and untied the pouch. "Yep, no one messes with Sokka!"

Suki reached in and pulled out a berry. She popped it in her mouth. "Mmm…" Her face suddenly twisted and she spat out the fruit, choking.

"What's wrong?" Asked Katara.

"These aren't honey berries!" Said Suki. "These are sun berries!"

Sokka's face fell. "Say what?"

"Sun berries!" Suki pulled out another berry and held it up for everyone to see. "They look like honey berries, except they have no honey inside, just regular pulp, and they taste bad!"

Sokka slapped his forehead and slid into a chair. "You've got to be kidding! They don't taste like honey at all?"

"Not so much honey as they do bug guts." Said Suki as Aang picked out a berry. He sniffed it and tossed it to Momo who crammed the fruit in his mouth. He coughed and spit it on the floor.

"Huh? I thought you liked bug guts, Momo!"

"I can't believe it!" Sokka interrupted angrily. "That stupid bear chased me for nothing!" Aang, Katara, and Suki looked at him. "What?"

"Chased you?" Said Suki smugly. "I thought you _wrestled_ the bear!"

Sokka turned pink as he realized his blunder. "I did…I mean…" He laughed embarrassed. "I might've exaggerated just a little…"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

The storm was raging by midnight. Aang watched the window as he and Katara got ready for bed.

"Sure is pouring," he said absently as drops hit the panes.

"Uh-huh." Katara pulled her nightie over her head. It was a soft blue that brought out her eyes. She walked next to Aang and put an arm around his shoulders. She would've like to give him a hug from behind, but her belly was too large. "You've been awfully quiet for the past three hours. You wanna talk about it?"

Aang shook his head as he watched the rain dance. "I'm good, thanks."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." She patted his arm and he followed her into the bed where he blew out the candle on his nightstand, allowing the darkness to envelop the room. Katara had already closed her eyes when Aang said, "Katara?"

"Hmm?"

He touched her stomach; he could feel where the bellybutton was sticking out. "Do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Katara lifted her head off the pillow. "It's a little late now, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

"Aang," Katara sat up. "You don't regret that I got pregnant, do you?"

"What? No!" He tried to give her an assuring smile, but she looked doubtful. Aang sat up. "Katara, don't worry about it! I was just thinking out loud. I love you _and _our baby!" He pecked her on the lips and she lay back down.

Katara fell asleep within six minutes, her stomach pushing into Aang's side. The Avatar, however, just stared at the ceiling and listened to the thunder.

There was a soft plop; Momo had climbed onto Aang's chest and curled into a ball. Aang scratched the lemur's head as he continued to gaze into space.

* * *

Sokka lay face down on the bed with his shirt off. Suki was applying ointment to where she'd pulled out the thorns earlier. "Ow!"

"Oh ow, ow, ow!" Suki mimicked. "Do you want these sores to get infected?" Sokka mumbled into the spread. "Do you?"

"No…" He rested his chin on his arms. "Hey Suki? What do you think of the name 'Sokka Junior?'"

"I don't," answered Suki, squeezing the rest of the salve onto the tender skin.

As she massaged it in, Sokka said, "Come on! I think Sokka's a great name! Just imagine! Big Sokka and Little Sokka going out hunting and fishing and wrestling!" He grinned and looked up. "And when we got into the village, everyone'll point and say, 'There go Sokka and Sokka! The two most handsome Sokkas there ever was!"

Suki smiled as she continued to rub his back. "And what if the baby turns out to be a girl?"

"Come on!" Sokka winced as Suki hit a sensitive area. "Ow! Careful!"

Suki stopped. "What do you mean, 'come on?' This baby has as much a chance of being a girl as it does a boy, Sokka!"

"I know," Sokka shrugged. "I just want it to be a boy."

"And what if it is a girl? Are you going to be disappointed?" Sokka stared down at the floor. "Sokka!"

"I'm thinking!" Suki picked up a pillow and angrily smacked him. "Ow! Suki!" Suki didn't answer; instead, she got under the covers and pulled them over her head. "Suki, I didn't mean it like that!" Sokka sat up on his haunches. "Suki?" He sighed and flopped against his pillow.

* * *

Aang couldn't sleep. Beside him, Katara breathed airily. Finally, he could no longer stand it; he needed to talk to somebody.

Sitting up, he shooed Momo off his chest. "Sorry, Momo," he said as the lemur looked at him quizzically. "But I need to leave for awhile." He crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and put his fists together…

* * *

Since the defeat of the Fire Lord, Aang had only occasionally visited the Spirit World. The world was at peace and there was little need to seek answers in the other realm.

As his feet landed in the swamp, he looked around. Some birds flew through the trees and a wood frog burped somewhere nearby. His feet trudged through the murky water. "Hello? Anyone here?" There was a screech and Aang ducked as something flew close to his head.

He turned to look at it. It was a red parrot-like bird, except it was as large as a buzzard wasp. It bared crooked nasty teeth and screeched at him. Then it turned and flew away, vanishing into thin air.

Aang turned back to head on. Suddenly a flock of the parrot-birds whipped past; Aang threw himself on the ground to avoid being speared by their sharp beaks.

Their high shrieks echoed through the swamp, bouncing back and forth until the noise gradually died down. Aang picked himself up and restarted his journey. "Hey? Is there anyone I can talk to? I need some help."

There was a slight splash and Aang turned to see Avatar Roku. "Well if it isn't Aang. It's certainly been a while." Aang bowed politely.

"Avatar Roku."

"What is troubling you, Young Avatar?"

"It's my wife…" Aang focused his eyes on a nearby tree. "She's having a baby."

"Congratulations. You don't look too joyful."

"I am!" Aang insisted. "I mean, I think I am. I mean, I love the baby, but I don't know if I'm ready for this! It was kind of an accident…"

"No child is an accident, Aang."

"Right," said Aang. "I know. But what am I going to do?" He turned and looked down at the water surrounding his feet. "I thought fighting the Fire Lord was the hardest thing I ever had to do, but right now, I'd rather face a thousand Ozai's than be a daddy!" He turned back to Roku. "How can I be a father if I still feel like a kid? I'm only twenty years old!"

Roku put a comforting hand on Aang's shoulder. "You will make a fine father, Avatar Aang."

"I wish I could be so sure."

"You will be, sooner than you think. Just trust yourself, and remember there will always be one person who will walk side by side with you." Roku pointed to the sky.

In the vast darkness, Aang could see Katara. She was still sleeping. "Yeah," said Aang, feeling better. "She's there. She's always been there. She's the one person I can always count on."

"And who better to have a family with than the person you trust most?"

"Thanks Avatar Roku." As the older Avatar turned to leave, Aang called after him, "Wait! Avatar Roku! Will I have a girl or a boy?"

Avatar Roku looked over his shoulder and smiled. "That is the big question isn't it?" He chuckled and disappeared. His voice echoed._ "Sooner than you think…"_

* * *

Aang awoke back in the mortal world. The bedspread was damp and Katara was lying awake, staring at the wet spot.

Aang looked at her. "I could be wrong, but I'm guessing you're not practicing your water bending."


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

The rain had stopped, and as Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki walked through the village, their feet made squishy noises.

Aang had his hands on Katara's shoulders. "I don't understand. I thought you had another month."

"I do have another month."

"Well you are awfully big," said Suki. "Maybe you got the date of conception wrong."

"I did not!" Snapped Katara. They finally came to the house they were looking for, a brown flat with a thatched roof.

Suki knocked on the door. There was no answer, so she knocked louder. On the fifth try, a raspy voice called out, "Hold your Ostrich Horses!"

The door opened a crack, and the flabby face of a middle-aged woman peeked out. She had gray hair and thick red lips that turned down and disappeared into her creased chin, which was spotted with bristly black whiskers.

"Well?" She demanded sharply.

"Miss Anora!" Said Suki. "Thank goodness! We…"

"Do you know what time it is?" She interrupted harshly. "Come back tomorrow! I will sell to you then!"

"But Miss Anora…"

"You can live with prenatal vitamins for one night!" She started to close the door, but Aang blew it open.

"I don't care about your vitamins!" He declared. "My wife is in labor! Suki and Sokka say you deliver babies, now deliver ours!"

"All right!" She grumbled. "Why didn't you just say so?" She let Katara pass inside. She pointed to Suki. "You!"

"Me?"

"Come with me!"

"I don't…" Before she could finish her sentence, she pulled Suki inside. "Eep!" Aang started to follow, but Miss Anora blocked his path. "Where do you think you're going?"

"To be with my wife?"

"No! No men allowed!" And with that, she slammed the door.

* * *

Miss Anora led Katara and Suki to a room at the end of the flat. As she helped Katara onto the bed, she said to Suki, "Get me some water and a rag. The water will have to be pumped from the well out back." Suki grumbled, but obediently left to fetch the items.

"Just relax for now," Miss Anora said to Katara. "My assistant should be here any minute. She's not that bright, but she listens to everything I say. Very good quality for a trainee."

"A trainee?" Repeated Katara.

"Yes, she's learning to take over for me when I retire, which should be the moment she's done training."

"Here I am, Miss Anora!" Said a voice that was too cheerful for two AM.

"Finally!" Miss Anora snapped. "What took you so long?"

"Well I couldn't deliver a baby in my _pajamas!"_

"And what am I? In my wedding dress?"

The trainee stopped. "Katara?"

"Ty-Lee?" Katara said in disbelief. "What are you doing here?"

Ty-Lee cartwheeled over to the side of the bed and hopped up straight and tall. "I'm Miss Anora's assistant! I'm living on Kyoshi now!"

"Right." In truth Katara had forgotten that Ty-Lee had moved to Kyoshi right after the war. "I thought you were a Kyoshi Warrior though."

"I am! But I'm also training to be a midwife!" She said brightly. "Isn't it wonderful?"

"Stop your gabbing and make her comfortable," said Miss Anora. "I'll be back."

"Where are you going?" Called Katara after her.

"The Little Midwife's Room."

"So," said Katara as Ty-Lee pulled up a chair. "How many babies have you delivered so far?"

"Well…" Ty-Lee played with her thumbs. "None actually."

"None?" Cried Katara.

"None." Ty-Lee broke into a great big smile. "You're my first one! Isn't this exciting?" Katara just groaned and put her head on the pillow.

For half an hour, Sokka and Aang waited on the steps of Miss Anora's home. Sokka doodled lazily in the mud with a stick, while Aang played fetch with Momo. Finally, he stood up. "It's not fair she doesn't let men in! It's our baby! I should be with Katara!"

Sokka threw the stick down and wrinkled his nose. "You really want to be in there with the blood and the guts and the screaming and that icky jellyfish that comes out afterwards?"

"That's not a jellyfish, that's the placenta!"

Sokka shrugged. "Still icky!"

Aang turned toward the flat. "I've got to get in there. But I'll need your help, Sokka." Momo chirped. Aang leaned down and looked at him. "You too, Boy!"


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

About ten minutes, there was another knock on Miss Anora's door. She opened to see two women in nightgowns and bonnets. One had a swollen belly.

"Quick!" Said the shorter one. "My sister is having a baby! You have to do something!"

The other one, who was taller and tanner, howled. "Oh the _payyy-in_!"

"Not another one," groaned Miss Anora. "Well, what are you waiting for? Both of you, come inside!"

* * *

Miss Anora placed the two women to another empty room. "Just lie on the bed," she instructed. "And…"

"_Miss Anooooora!" _Called a voice.

"Oh!" Miss Anora looked toward the sound of the voice, then back at the bed, then back at the voice. "Just stay there!"

After she was gone, Aang tore off his bonnet. "Finally!" Momo stuck his head out from underneath Sokka's dress. "No, Momo! You have to stay under there for a little while longer!" He started to leave.

"Hey!" Cried Sokka, lifting his head up. "What am I supposed to do?"

At the doorframe, Aang shrugged as he put the bonnet back on. "Push?"

Sokka groaned and lay his head back down on the pillow. He jerked a little. "Momo! Watch the claws! Sheesh!"

* * *

Aang walked down the hallway, searching in each room as he did. "Katara?" He passed in front of an open door, then stopped and went back. "Whoa."

Inside there were all sorts of jars filled with multicolored tablets and capsules. Warty looking roots hung down from racks attached to the ceiling.

"It's a witchy wonderland!" Said Aang, looking around.

"What are you doing?" A voice demanded. Aang turned to see Miss Anora, looking irritated. "Snoop! You were looking around my store!"

"Um, it's a nice store."

"Never mind," said Miss Anora. She climbed up a stepladder and tugged at a root. "Just keep your hands to yourself."

Aang started to read a half-empty jar. "What is all this stuff?"

"Pre-natal vitamins, supplements, cures for morning sickness, some creams to fade stretch marks…" The root finally came loose and Miss Anora climbed back down.

"So," said Aang. "Is there anyone else here that I could visit?" He let out a high, feminine laugh. "I always like to comfort the needy!"

"No!" said Miss Anora. "You follow me. I don't need you breaking any of my jars."

As Aang left behind her, he couldn't help but ask, "What is that?"

"It lessens labor pains," said Miss Anora. "It smells like mandrill elephant dung and tastes like a cow hippo's backside."

Aang stuck out his tongue as he grimaced. "Ick!"

* * *

Inside the room where Sokka still lay, Miss Anora said, "Come on now. Time to take your Jaca Root."

Sokka eyed the big tuber. "I don't think so."

"Come on, come on! This'll minimize your labor pain!"

"No thank you! My labor pain is just peachy…" Miss Anora stuck the root in his mouth like a carrot. Sokka began to gag and tried to spit it out.

The midwife stood over him and held the root in place. "No, no, no! Chew it up and swallow!"

_"Idownwanga!" _Sokka mumbled.

Miss Anora tried to stuff it down his throat. "You sure are a stubborn one!"

_"Ohcahmon!"_

As she struggled with his brother-in-law, Aang quietly slipped out of the room. "You'll thank me when the contractions really hit!"

* * *

Once again, Aang wandered down the hall. "Katara?" He called, trying not to be so loud that Miss Anora could hear him. "Katara?" There was a scream from the last room, and Aang panicked. "Katara!" He sped down the corridor, scaling the wall as he did.

He skidded to a stop at the door. Katara was on the bed, holding Ty-Lee's hand. Ty-Lee was trying to wrench away from the tight grasp. "Ow that hurts!"

Suki was on the other side of the bed. All three looked up at Aang. Suki blinked. "Is that _my _nightgown?"

Aang pulled off the bonnet and ran over to the bed. He kissed Katara. "Hey."

"Hey," Katara smiled at him. "How'd you get in here? Miss Anora was adamant about no men…"

"I found a way."

Katara fingered the sleeve of the nightie. "I see. But what are you going to do? She'll be mad when she sees you."

"Not if she _doesn't _see me," replied Aang. He kissed Katara's hand. "I'll just hide under the bed or something…"

"There you are!" Thundered a voice. Aang jumped as high as the ceiling. Miss Anora was at the door, purple with anger in the face with a few scratches on her forehead. She dragged a bonnet-less Sokka into the room by the collar. "I bend down to check how many centimeters this one is dilated, and what do I get? A lemur in the face!"

Ty-Lee roared with laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Miss Anora yelled. Ty-Lee clamped her mouth shut. Her cheeks puffed out from holding the laughter in and she snorted.

Aang stood by the bed. "Please Miss Anora, I have to be with my wife!"

"Out of the question!" Snapped Miss Anora. "Men get in the way! They make the mother nervous and…"

By the bed, the water in Katara's water bowl lifted. It slithered through the air and wrapped itself around Miss Anora's neck and dragged her closer.

"Now look!" Said Katara through clenched teeth. "Either he stays or there's going to be a monsoon in three seconds!"

Miss Anora tried to pry the water rope off her neck. "As I was saying," she said. "It is very important for the father to be present during the birth."

Katara relaxed the water rope and it went back into the bowl. Miss Anora wiped her neck on her sleeve. She turned to Sokka and Suki. "You two!"

"What?"

"There are too many people in here! Get out!"

"With pleasure," said Sokka, turning to leave. "Come on, Suki."

Suki glared. "I'm still not talking to you!"

"Suki!"

"And you stretched the neck out of that nightgown!"

"I'm sorry!"


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

Aang stood behind Katara as she pushed. "You can do it, Katara!"

"Just little more now," said Miss Anora.

Katara screamed. A moment later Miss Anora stood up. She was holding a blanket, which she handed to Aang. "Congratulations."

Ty-Lee clasped her hands together. "Oh how wonderful!"

Aang smiled as he held his new baby and pulled back the blanket to reveal the face. He was so little. Well, except for the head.

As a matter of fact, the head was rather large, as large as an adult's head. That wasn't the only unusual thing about this infant. He had dark hair pulled up into a ponytail and there was a large red scar covering his eye to his ear.

He opened his eyes and glared. "I will capture you, Dadatar!"

* * *

Aang gasped as he woke up. He was still sitting in the chair that he had pulled up hours ago.

Katara scowled at him. "I can't believe you fell asleep! I feel like I'm passing Appa and you take a nap?"

Aang rubbed the back of his head. "I'm sorry, Katara, but it has been four hours…" Katara interrupted with a yell. Miss Anora bent down.

"Ty-Lee get me a blanket. It's time."

* * *

Out in the hall, Suki was seated on a chair, her face resting on her hands, which were resting on her knees. Sokka walked up to her with a steaming mug. "I brought you some hot milk."

She took it. "Thanks Sokka."

He sat in the chair next to her as she sipped. "So are you still mad at me?"

"Not as much as I was." She handed the mug to Sokka and he took a drink.

Putting the mug down, he said, "You know, I've been doing some thinking…"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," said Sokka. He turned to Suki. "Suki, I don't care if we have a girl or a boy. As long as it's healthy and has your eyes and your smile, I'll be happy."

"Soka!" Suki blushed and smiled. She leaned her head toward him. "That…that was really corny!"

"I know," said Sokka. "But I meant it."

"I know." Suki took the mug and took a drink.

_"One, two, three, PUSH!" _Chanted Aang, Miss Anora, and Ty-Lee. _"One, two, three, PUSH! One, two, three, PUSH!"_

"Almost there!" Said Miss Anora. Katara bit her lip as beads of sweat popped out on her face. There was a cry and Miss Anora stood up. She was holding a squirmy, messy infant. "A girl!"

"Congratulations!" Sang Ty-Lee.

Aang clasped Katara's hand. "Did you hear? A girl, Katara!" She smiled and started to say something. But before she could, she grimaced and cried out. "What?" Cried Aang, leaning over the bed. "What's the matter?"

"_It…still…hurts!"_

Miss Anora, who had wrapped the baby in a blanket, handed her to Aang. She bent back down. "Ty-Lee, come back over here. We're not done yet."

"What the heck does that mean?" Asked Aang.

Ty-Lee squealed. "I know what that means!" She cried joyfully. "Twins!"

Katara and Aang looked at each other incredulously. "Twins?" They chorused.

"Keep pushing!" Katara hollered in pain. Forty-seven seconds later, there was another cry.

"It's a boy!" Cried Ty-Lee. Miss Anora wrapped the second baby in another blanket and gave him to Katara.

She smiled at the baby. "I guess that's why I was so big."

"And early," said Miss Anora, wiping her hands. "Twins are often born ahead of schedule."

Aang rested his chin on the top of Katara's head as they both stared at their new children happily. _Finally, _thought Aang happily. _I'm a Dadatar._


	8. Chapter 8

8: A year and four months later

* * *

Katara, Suki, and Toph sat around the table in Suki and Sokka's bungalow. They laughed and sipped mango juice. "So Toph," said Katara, smiling. "Any news on your love life?"

"No way!" Said Toph. "I'm way too busy for a boyfriend!"

"I dunno," said Suki. "I remember the Duke had quite the crush on you…" On her lap, her nine-month-old began to whimper.

"Oh!" Katara took the baby. "Little Yue, what's the matter?" Yue stuck her thumb in her mouth and began to suck. "You look just like your mother!"

"I know," said Suki. "But she's got Sokka's ears. Not to mention his appetite."

Sokka walked into the kitchen. "Hey gang, someone talking about me?" Yue smiled and stretched her arms out toward her daddy.

"There's my girl!" Sokka took her and threw her up in the air. She laughed as he caught her.

As he balanced her on his hip, Suki said, "Katara, you were telling us about visiting the Waterfall Lagoon last month?"

Katara nodded as she sipped her juice. "Well, we spent about a week there. The twins had a blast playing in the river…"

* * *

Aang stood by the shore, mediating as he watched the waves lap gently. There was laughter behind him and he turned. The twins were racing toward him.

He smiled and bent down, catching Kya in his arms. Gyatso wrapped his arms around his daddy's leg and gave him a hug.

Both of the twins looked remarkably like Aang, but with wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Gyatso was tan, and Kya was the same peach color as her father.

Kya smiled at Aang. Then she sneezed; it was a large, loud sneeze that moved the sand under Aang.

Aang put her down, and she and her brother waded into the shallow end of the water. Aang sat down to watch.

Gyatso began to wave his hand, the water mimicking his motion. It reached up and splashed Kya. She made a pouting face and slapped the water with her hand, spraying Gyatso.

Katara walked up behind Aang. She put a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him. Sitting down, he put his arm around her and they continued to watch the children.


End file.
